


Popular

by StBridget



Series: Sing-Along IV [2]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StBridget/pseuds/StBridget
Summary: Bozer meets Mac for the first time.  It's the start of a beautiful friendship.





	Popular

**Author's Note:**

> MacGyver is property of CBS and its creators.
> 
> Rating: G  
> Song: Popular  
> Artist: Wicked  
> Fandom: MacGyver  
> Relationship: Mac/Bozer Friendship
> 
>  
> 
> For MacGyver May theme "favorite friendship". Mainly, I'm Mac/Jack, friends and lovers, but Mac and Bozer's friendship is classic. We haven't seen many fics on how they meet, so I decided to write one. My apologies for any straying from canon.
> 
> This also starts my quasi-annual shuffle challenge.

oy. Bozer hadn’t seen him before; he must be new, but not so new he hadn’t caught the attention of the local bullies. Bozer hated them. They’d picked on him until he’d kneed the leader in the balls (Bozer didn’t believe in playing fair), and after that they’d left him alone. Bozer just hoped they were wary enough of him to leave the new kid alone.

 

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t little Wilt Bozer,” the leader jeered. “Come to stick up for the underdog?”

 

Bozer marched right up to him. “Yes, as a matter of fact, I am.”

 

The leader laughed. “What are you going to do, knee me in the balls again?”

 

Bozer was unphased. “Yes, as a matter of fact.” Bozer’s knee was in motion before the bully could react, hitting it’s target dead on. The bully doubled over in pain. “Take that,” Bozer said, “and there’s more where that came from if you ever pick on either of us again.”

 

“Okay, okay, geez,” the leader wheezed. He gestured to the other boys, and they moved off, two of them dragging their still gasping leader.

 

Bozer held out a hand to the boy cowering on the ground. “You okay?”

 

The boy took the proffered hand. Bozer looked him over. He had some scrapes, probably from when he’d fallen on the ground, but he didn’t look hurt. “Yeah, I’m okay. They just shoved me, then they laughed at me. Thanks for making them stop.”

 

“No problem,” Bozer said. “No one deserves to be bullied.”

 

“That was really cool, what you did,” the boy said. “Wish I was that brave.”

 

“It was nothing,” Bozer said. “I’ve done it before. They should know better by now.”

 

“Wow.” The boy’s bright blue eyes were wide with awe. They matched the sky on a clear day.

 

“Name’s Wilt Bozer,” Bozer said. “Call me Bozer.” He held out his hand again, to shake this time.

 

The blond shook it. “Angus MacGyver.”

 

Bozer made a face. “Angus? What kind of name is that?”

 

“My name,” the boy—Angus—said, looking slightly offended.

 

Bozer wasn’t put off by his reaction. “Man, no wonder they were teasing you.” He thought for a moment. “I’m going to call you Mac.”

 

“Um, okay,” Angus—Mac—said.

 

“Are you new here?” Bozer asked.

 

“Yeah, just started today,” Mac said.

 

“What grade are you in?”

 

“Fifth,” Mac replied.

 

“Whose class?”

 

“Mrs. Thomas,” Mac said.

 

Bozer beamed. “Me, too!” He slung an arm around Mac’s shoulders. “I just know you and I are going to be best friends! I’ll teach you everything you need to know!”

 

“Like what?” Mac asked.

 

“Like who the popular kids are. I’ll show you what to do so they notice you, and you can be popular, too.”

 

“Are you popular?” Mac said.

 

“Well, no.” Despite his admission, Bozer was undaunted in his enthusiasm. “But I could be if I wanted to, and you can be, too.”

 

Mac looked puzzled. “Why would I want that?”

 

“So everybody likes you,” Bozer said in his best “duh” voice.

 

“Do you like me?” Mac asked.

 

“Of course!” Bozer said. “I just told you we’re going to be best friends.”

 

“Then, why would I care if anyone else likes me?”

 

Bozer thought about that. “You wouldn’t, I guess.” If they were going to be best friends, Bozer needed to get to know Mac better. “What do you like to do?”

 

“I like science,” Mac said.

 

“What kind?” Bozer asked. “Like bugs and stuff?” Bozer wasn’t crazy about bugs himself, but he could like them if Mac did.

 

“No, like chemistry and physics,” Mac said. “I like causing explosions.”

 

Bozer’s eyes went wide. “You can do that?”

 

Mac nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah. I can show you if you like.”

 

“That would be awesome!” The warning bell rang, and the two new friends moved down the hall. “You know,” Bozer said, “who needs to be popular when you can blow things up?”

 

“Exactly,” Mac said.

**Author's Note:**

> Actually, this is Sing-along IV.2--I got off to a false start when what I came up with was far too unweildy for this exercise. I had to restart my computer anyway, so I cheated and started over.
> 
> This year, due to this piece at least fitting another prompt, the stories will be posted independently, making it easier to just read your favorite pairings/themes/etc.


End file.
